babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Earth Alliance
The Earth Alliance is the official government of the planet Earth and her colonies. The Earth Alliance government is commonly referred to as EarthGov. The government includes a president and senate, headquartered at Earth Dome in Geneva, Switzerland. The Earth Alliance's military arm is EarthForce. Government The Earth Alliance employs a unicameral presidential system. The Executive Branch is headed by a President elected to a five year term and the Legislative Branch is composed of Senate, with each Earth country/consortium given equal representation. History Early History The Earth Alliance was founded in 2087 by the countries of Australia, the United Kingdom, Canada, Ireland, The Netherlands, Japan, New Zealand, South Africa, and the United States in the aftermath of World War IV.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant The founding nations also made great gains in colonising space by founding bases on the moon and a colony on Mars by 2090. Rise as a great power In the mid-22nd century contact was made between the Earth Alliance and the Centauri Republic, the Centauri gave the Earth Alliance access to its technology in exchange for some trade agreements. Initially the Earth Alliance used Centauri jumpgates but soon began to build their own. The Earth Alliance experienced a great deal of growth soon after the introduction of new technologies. The Alliance began to expand across multiple systems, meeting many new species. In 2230 the Earth Alliance fought with the League of Non-Aligned Worlds against the DilgarDeathwalker, In the Beginning. A great amount of influence came to the Earth Alliance after coming to the aid of the League worlds. Earth-Minbari War After the war the Earth Alliance continued to expand. In 2247 the Alliance made first contact with the Minbari, which ended in disaster. The war raged on for two years, until the Humans were finally beaten back to their solar system. The last battle of the war was the Battle of the Line, where the Minbari - on the verge of total victory over the Earth Alliance - abruptly surrendered under mysterious circumstances. After the War The Earth Alliance was nearly defeated, with most of their resources and ships complete exhausted or destroyed. The following years were spent rebuilding the military might of EarthForce. The Babylon Project was forged to try and prevent another war by allowing different races and cultures to work together in a common location. With help from the Minbari, the stations were constructed. The first three were destroyed by sabotage, and Babylon 4 disappeared mysteriously after coming online. Babylon 5 was constructed and opened in 2257. Despite the attempts at reaching a common goal with aliens, there was an increasing number of xenophobic groups sprouting up across the Earth Alliance. Groups such as Homeguard began to attack aliens. Vice-President Morgan Clark, with the help of the Psi Corps and the Shadows devised a plan to assassinate the President of the Earth Alliance, Luis Santiago. In 2258 Santiago was killed when EarthForce One exploded at the transfer station by Io. With an increasing hand in policy, the Ministry of Peace and it's enforcement arm, Nightwatch soon began to weed out people who were not completely loyal to Clark and his administration. The Earth Alliance continued to take a turn towards an Orwellian-esque government. Earth Alliance Civil War General William Hague, the Chairman of the EarthForce Joint Chiefs of Staff, soon suspected a conspiracy around Santiago's death. This group soon began to expand, as many within started to become skeptical of the events surrounding the death of the President. Evidence was presented to the Earth Senate and coupled with the alien sighting at Ganymede, Clark declared martial law. He disbanded the senate, and took control of the Interstellar Network News. When Mars refused to carry out Clark's martial law order, ships loyal to Clark bombed Mars. This lead Earth colonies Proxima 3 and Orion 7 along with Babylon 5 to break away from the Earth Alliance. At the same time Hague and a number of ships rebelled against Clark. Clark then sent a large fleet of ships to take control of Babylon 5 and arrest the command staff. The rebelling ships [[EAS Churchill|EAS Churchill]] and [[EAS Alexander|EAS Alexander]] joined Babylon 5 in repelling the attack. Clark ordered that the rebelling colonies be blockaded. Warships loyal to Clark opened fire on escaping civilians, killing thousands. Sheridan took the fleet of Whitestars to Proxima and liberated the colony. As the fleet advanced, more ships would defect to Sheridan's side and join the fight against Clark. The fleet of defecting Earth Alliance ships traveled to Mars to fight an assembled Clark-loyal fleet commanded by General Robert Leftcourt. With the help of cybernetically modified telepaths, the Clark-loyal fleet was disabled. With little effort the fleet arrived at Earth and destroyed the weapons platforms that Clark had turned towards Earth in an attempt to destroy the entire population. Clark committed suicide and Susanna Luchenko of the Russian Consortium was named the new president. Mars was granted independence after the war. Drakh plague In 2257 Earth was nearly destroyed by a Drakh controlled Shadow planetkiller, and was subsequently infected by the Drakh plague. Colonies The Earth Alliance has heavily colonized the Sol system as well as a variety of other worlds. According to ISN, by 2259 the Alliance had established dozens of outpost and colonies in fourteen different solar systems.And Now For a Word References Category:Governments